NibiruMul/Characters/Wave 1
Characters from my first wave of OCs (started in 2014). NOTICE: As of 2018, my entire first wave of OCs has been retired as all of them have graduated, but adding alumni to all their pages and fixing their ages would take too long. (They might still appear in RPs from time to time, though.) Characters from fairy tales *Aimé Dauphin (son of Alidor and Livorette from The Dolphin) *Aimée Chevalier (daughter of Belle-Belle from Belle-Belle ou Le Chevalier Fortuné) *Alcide Parfait (son of Irolite and Parcin Parcinet from Perfect Love; cousin of Thais) *Alexandra Pelz (daughter of Allerleirauh) *Alfredo Mata (son of Alonzo from The Story of the Yara) *Aliz Fejsze (daughter of the prince from The Glass Axe) *Almas Haqiqat (daughter of Prince Omar from The Sham Prince; or The Ambitious Tailor) *Amandine L'Isle (daughter of Princess Mayblossom) *Amilcare Rubinetti (son of Rubinetto and Eleuteria from Guerrino and the Savage Man; cousin of Annibale) *Amina Hamama (daughter of Udea from Udea and her Seven Brothers) *Amit Jogi (son of the prince and the princess from The Jogi's Punishment) *Anastasia Tsarova (daughter of Ivan Tsarevich and Marya Morevna from The Death of Koschei the Deathless; older sister of Anatoly) *Anatoly Tsarov (son of Ivan Tsarevich and Marya Morevna from The Death of Koschei the Deathless; younger brother of Anastasia) *Annibale Guerrini (son of Guerrino and Potentiana from Guerrino and the Savage Man; cousin of Amilcare) *Ari Lutin (son of Léandre and Abricotine from The Imp Prince) *Arsene Dindonneau (son of Cornichon and Toupette from A Fairy's Blunder) *Audrey Quenouille (daughter of Finette from The Discreet Princess, or the Adventures of Finette) *Aurelie Avenant (daughter of Goldilocks and Avenant from The Story of Pretty Goldilocks; younger sister of Quentin) *Aurelio Destina (son of Catherine from Catherine and her Destiny) *Balint Juhasz (son of Shepherd Paul) *Barbara Autruche (daughter of Prince Cadichon and Gangana's niece form The Punishment of the Fairy Gangana; older sister of Maxime) *Beatrice Pruim (daughter of Princess Ludovine from The Little Soldier) *Belle Jaune (successor of Princess Toutebelle from The Yellow Dwarf) *Bernard Poison (son of Florida from Belle-Belle ou Le Chevalier Fortuné) *Brittany Bratwurst (successor of the sausage from The Mouse, the Bird, and the Sausage) *Calliope Riquet (daughter of Riquet and the beautiful princess from Riquet with the Tuft; cousin of Ismene) *Callum Direach (son of Ian Direach from How Ian Direach got the Blue Falcon) *Carlo Piro (son of Count Piro from How the Beggar Boy turned into Count Piro; older twin brother of Claudio) *Casper Svinedrengen (son of the prince from The Swineherd) *Cassandra Tychi (granddaughter of Fortunatus and Cassandra from Fortunatus and his Purse; cousin of Platon) *Cassius Dinde (son of the Fairy of the Desert from The Yellow Dwarf) *Celestine Plaisant (daughter of Aimée and the Prince of the Pleasant Island from The Fortunate Punishment; older sister of Geraldine) *Cezar Porcel (son of the princess and the pig from The Enchanted Pig) *Charlotte Neflier (daughter of Mirtis and the prince from The Good Woman; cousin of Pierre and Yann) *Chloris Qoph (daughter of Alphege and Zayda from Alphege, or the Green Monkey; cousin of Theron) *Christina Kristallkugel (daughter of the witch's son and the princess from The Crystal Ball) *Claudio Piro (son of Count Piro from How the Beggar Boy turned into Count Piro; younger twin brother of Carlo) *Constance Bruneau (daughter of Brunette from Blondine, Bonne-Biche, and Beau-Minon; cousin of Liliane) *Cynthia Nez (daughter of Prince Hyacinth and the Dear Little Princess) *Denis Gigant (son of the boy from The Giants and the Herd-boy) *Desiderio Cenere (son of Zezolla from La gatta Cenerentola) *Devika Nagini (son of the prince and the princess from The Snake Prince) *Diane Tity (daughter of Mirtil from Prince Tity; cousin of Robin) *Domenico Verdecolle (son of Tittone from The Three Enchanted Princes) *Doris Teich (daughter of the miller's son and his wife from The Nixie of the Mill-Pond) *Eberhard Schneider (son of the tailor and the princess from The Brave Little Tailor) *Edward Wronowski (son of the prince and the princess from The Crow; older brother of Leon) *Emil Wassermond (son of the youngest prince from The Water of Life; younger brother of Maria) *Emre Halka (son of the gardener's son and the princess from The Bronze Ring) *Ernesto Cedro (son of Ciommetiello and the fairy from The Three Citrons) *Esmeralda Rana (daughter of Saphir and Serpentine from The Little Green Frog) *Estelle Marin (daughter of Princess Belle-Etoile) *Eugene Serpentin (son of Laidronette and the Green Serpent from The Green Serpent; younger brother of Zenaide and cousin of Gilbert) *Eugenie Palais (daughter of Philax from The Palace of Revenge; cousin of Urbain) *Fatima Mkono (daughter of the girl from The One-Handed Girl) *Feodora Prekrasnaya (daughter of Vasilisa from Vasilisa the Beautiful) *Felix Oeillet (son of Felicia and Prince Pink from Felicia and the Pot of Pinks; cousin of Rosella) *Fionnuala Duff (daughter of the youngest son from The Black Thief and the Knight of the Glen) *Florent Feuille (son of Ravissante and the Prince of Leaves from The Prince of Leaves; younger brother of Hyacinthe) *Florin Trandafir (son of the prince and the Flower Queen's daughter from The Flower Queen's Daughter; younger twin brother of Viorica) *Florina Vultur (daughter of Little Wildrose) *Frederic Fatal (son of Prince Fatal from Prince Fatal and Prince Fortune) *Fulvia Biondini (daughter of Petrosinella) *Gabriel Labelle (son of Fairer-than-a-Fairy; older brother of Iris) *Geraldine Plaisant (daughter of Aimée and the Prince of the Pleasant Island from The Fortunate Punishment; younger sister of Celestine) *Gilbert Bellot (son of Bellotte from The Green Serpent; cousin of Zenaide and Eugenie) *Giulia Paperino (daughter of Paperarello) *Giuseppe de la Fortuna (son of Don Giovanni de la Fortuna) *Gohar Zoulvisian (daughter of Zoulvisia from The Story of Zoulvisia) *Greta Pferdekopf (daughter of the princess from The Goose Girl) *Guillaume Inconstant (successor of Prince Atimir from Anguillette) *Gunnar Habogison (son of Habogi and Helga from Habogi) *Halime Dazlak (daughter of the bald man from Madschun) *Hans Eisenmann (son of the prince from Iron Hans) *Hassan Mouch (son of the young man and the princess from The Clever Cat) *Haydée Plusbelle (daughter of Desirs from Fairer-than-a-Fairy; cousin of Noemie) *Helene Gans (daughter of Simpleton from The Golden Goose) *Hilaire Frivole (son of Prince Narcissus and Princess Potentilla) *Holly Glücklich (daughter of the girl from Mother Holle) *Hyacinthe Feuille (daughter of Ravissante and the Prince of Leaves from The Prince of Leaves; older sister of Florent) *Ibrahim Hassebu (son of Hassebu from The Story of Hassebu) *Ingibjorg Sigurðardóttir (daughter of Sigurd and Helga from The Horse Gullfaxi and the Sword Gunnfoder) *Irfan Subbar (son of Imani from Kupti and Imani; cousin of Karim) *Iris Labelle (daughter of Fairer-than-a-Fairy; younger sister of Gabriel) *Isabel Habil (daughter of Clever Maria) *Isidore L'Orange (son of Princess Aimée from The Bee and the Orange Tree) *Ismene Laideron (daughter of the ugly princess from Riquet with the Tuft; cousin of Calliope) *Jialin Lee (daughter of Hok Lee from The Story of Hok Lee and the Dwarfs) *Johann Schlange (son of the boy from The Three Snake-Leaves) *Jonas Rätsel (son of the prince and the princess from The Riddle) *Jordana Nachtigall (daughter of Jorinde and Joringel) *Josefina Bello (daughter of José and Bella-Flor from The Princess Bella-Flor) *Joseph Souris (son of Princess Joliette from The Little Good Mouse; younger brother of Justin) *Justin Souris (son of Princess Joliette from The Little Good Mouse; older brother of Joseph) *Justine Bellejeune (daughter of Young and Handsome and Alidor from Young and Handsome) *Kali Meena (daughter of the fisherman's son from The Three Black Princesses) *Kamil Zlotkowski (son of the schoolboy and the princess from The Glass Mountain) *Karim Kisamata (son of Kupti from Kupti and Imani; cousin of Irfan) *Katharina Jäger (daughter of the prince and the maiden from The Twelve Huntsmen) *Khalid Laqlaq (son of Chasid from The Story of Caliph Stork) *Konstantin Teufel (son of the boy and the princess from The Devil with the Three Golden Hairs; younger brother of Paul) *Kyriakos Drakon (son of the boy from How the Dragon was Tricked) *Kyōhei Kazuki (son of the girl from The Maiden with the Wooden Helmet) *Lara Anguille (niece of Princess Hebe from Anguillette) *Laurent Diaphane (son of Princess Minon-Minette) *Leon Wronowski (son of the prince and the princess from The Crow; younger brother of Edward) *Leona Gänsehirtin (daughter of the princess and the count from The Goose-Girl at the Well; older twin sister of Linda) *Leontine Mouche (daughter of the fairy Lioness from The Benevolent Frog) *Liliane Blondeau (daughter of Blondine from Blondine, Bonne-Biche, and Beau-Minon; cousin of Constance) *Linda Gänsehirtin (daughter of the princess and the count from The Goose-Girl at the Well; younger twin sister of Leona) *Liv Trestakk (daughter of Katie Woodencloak) *Lucien D'Ane (son of Donkey Skin) *Lucretia Matapa (granddaughter of Emperor Matapa from Belle-Belle ou Le Chevalier Fortuné) *Makoto Inu (daughter of the neighbor from The Envious Neighbour) *Maria Wassermond (daughter of the youngest prince from The Water of Life; older sister of Emil) *Marina Pizzella (daughter of Marziella from The Two Cakes; cousin of Quirino and Violante) *Marino Blondel (son of Princess Graziella and Prince Blondel from An Impossible Enchantment) *Marjani Nunda (daughter of the sultan's youngest son from The Nunda, Eater of People) *Mathis Page (son of Wakeful from Prince Tity) *Maxime Autruche (son of Prince Cadichon and Gangana's niece from The Punishment of the Fairy Gangana; younger brother of Barbara) *Melissa Abeille (daughter of Princess Linda from The Bee and the Orange Tree) *Milan Jabuka (son of the prince from The Nine Peahens and the Golden Apples) *Mustafa Korku (son of the boy from The Boy Who Found Fear at Last) *Nakida (daughter of the emperor from The Emperor's New Clothes) *Narcisse Paon (son of Princess Rosette and the King of the Peacocks from Princess Rosette) *Nashwa Qismat (daughter of Nur Mahomed from The King Who Would Be Stronger than Fate) *Natalia Stele (daughter of the stepsister from The Boys with the Golden Stars) *Nicole Singe (daughter of Babiole; older sister of Vincent) *Nikita Milanov (son of Prince Milan and Hyacinthia from King Kojata) *Noemie Plusbelle (daughter of Fairer-than-a-Fairy and Phratis from Fairer-than-a-Fairy; cousin of Haydée) *Nsuku Inyati (nephew of the man from The Rover of the Plain) *Octavie Zibeline (daughter of Mannikin and Sabella from Heart of Ice) *Olimpia Mano (daughter of Penta from Penta of the Chopped-Off Hands) *Orazio Leone (son of the merchant's youngest son from The Golden Lion) *Orhan Sessiz (son of the pasha's son and the princess from The Silent Princess) *Palesa Koumongoe (daughter of Dilah from The Sacred Milk of Koumongoe) *Palmira Sirene (daughter of the mermaid from The Yellow Dwarf) *Parvana Banu (daughter of Ahmed and Paribanou from The Story of Prince Ahmed and the Fairy Paribanou; cousin of Zahira) *Patty Grabuge (niece of Patypata from The Wonderful Sheep) *Paul Teufel (son of the boy and the princess from The Devil with the Three Golden Hairs; older brother of Konstantin) *Pauline Poucet (daughter of Hop-o'-My-Thumb) *Penelope Orsini (daughter of Preziosa from The She-Bear) *Perrine Vieux (daughter of Peronella) *Pierre Finfin (son of Lirette and Finfin from The Good Woman; older brother of Yann and cousin of Charlotte) *Platon Tychis (grandson of Fortunatus and Cassandra from Fortunatus and his Purse; cousin of Cassandra) *Quentin Avenant (son of Goldilocks and Avenant from The Story of Pretty Goldilocks; older brother of Aurelie) *Quirino Ciommi (son of Ciommo from The Two Cakes; cousin of Marina and Violante) *Rachel Ismenor (daughter of Princess Riquette from The Blue Parrot) *Radu Zori (son of Petru and the fairy from The Fairy of the Dawn) *Regina Spielmann (daughter of the fiddler from The Wonderful Musician) *Richard Grenouille (son of Princess Moufette and Prince Moufy from The Benevolent Frog) *Robert Bärenhäuter (son of Bearskin) *Robin Tity (son of Tity and Biby from Prince Tity; cousin of Diane) *Rosalie Crevecoeur (daughter of Rosanella and Mirliflor from Rosanella) *Rosella Poulet (daughter of Bruno from Felicia and the Pot of Pinks; cousin of Felix) *Rosina Fioravante (daughter of Cannetella and Fioravante from Cannetella) *Rufaro Makoma (daughter of Makoma from The Story of the Hero Makoma) *Salim Ettemsuch (son of the girl from The Daughter of Buk Ettemsuch) *Salome Auge (daughter of Two-Eyes from One-Eye, Two-Eyes, and Three-Eyes) *Salvatore Capra (son of Renzolla from The Goat-faced Girl) *Sapphira Clé (daughter of Bluebeard and his wife from Bluebeard) *Silvia Arancia (niece of Lucia from The Three Citrons) *Simon Paisible (son of the Prince of the Peaceful Island from Anguillette) *Simone Mouton (niece of Princess Merveilleuse from The Wonderful Sheep) *Sofie Wald (daughter of the servant girl from The Old Woman in the Wood) *Soren Trommler (son of the drummer and the princess from The Drummer) *Stylianos Yannakis (son of Janni from Janni and the Draken; younger brother of Vasiliki) *Sultana Khayyat (daughter of Labakan from The Story of Sham Prince, or the Ambitious Tailor) *Thais Ormond (daughter of Azire and Ormond from Perfect Love; cousin of Alcide) *Thea Overfladisk (daughter of the princess from The Swineherd) *Therese Lebeau (daughter of Graciosa and Percinet) *Theron Qoph (son of Alphege's half-brother from Alphege, or the Green Monkey; cousin of Chloris) *Thibault Criquet (son of Torticoli and Trognon from The Golden Branch) *Thomas Whittington (son of Dick Whittington and Alice Fitzwarren from Dick Whittington and his Cat) *Tihun Habtamu (daughter of the Black Princess from The White Doe) *Ulla Tiidusepp (daughter of Tiidu the Piper) *Ulrich Hut (son of Conrad from The Goose Girl) *Urbain Palais (son of Imis from The Palace of Revenge; cousin of Eugenie) *Ursula Schnee (daughter of Snow White and the bear prince from Snow White and Rose Red; cousin of Viktoria) *Valdemar Kuffert (son of the young man from The Flying Trunk) *Vasile Soare (son of the Sun-Hero from The Death of the Sun-Hero) *Vasiliki Yannaki (daughter of Janni from Janni and the Draken; older sister of Stylianos) *Viktor Eisenofen (son of the princess and the prince from The Iron Stove) *Viktoria Rose (daughter of Rose Red and the prince's brother from Snow White and Rose Red; cousin of Ursula) *Vilmos Szakall (son of the prince from The Gold-bearded Man) *Vincent Singe (son of Babiole; younger brother of Nicole) *Violante Puccini (daughter of Puccia from The Two Cakes; cousin of Marina and Quirino) *Viorica Trandafir (daughter of the prince and the Flower Queen's daughter from The Flower Queen's Daughter; older twin sister of Florin) *Volkan Kafa (son of the head from The Enchanted Head) *Wanda Holzfäller (daughter of the woodcutter from The Wonderful Musician) *Xavier Cheri (son of Prince Darling) *Yann Finfin (son of Lirette and Finfin from The Good Woman; younger brother of Pierre and cousin of Charlotte) *Yasuo Neko (son of the princess from The Cat's Elopement) *Yolande Cerf (daughter of Princess Désirée from The White Doe) *Yunus Djulung (son of the girl from The Bones of Djulung) *Zahira Nour (daughter of Ali and Nouronnihar from The Story of Prince Ahmed and the Fairy Paribanou; cousin of Parvana) *Zenaide Serpentin (daughter of Laidronette and the Green Serpent from The Green Serpent; older sister of Eugene and cousin of Gilbert) *Zenon Perroquet (son of King Lino and Princess Hermosa from The Blue Parrot) *Zinovia Korableva (daughter of the simpleton from The Flying Ship) *Zoltan Turul (son of the youngest son from Tritill, Litill, and the Birds) Characters from other sources *Abigail Bonny (daughter of the Bonny Lass of Anglesey) *Alba Castañeda (daughter of the Spanish princess from I Had a Little Nut Tree) *Alta Southwick (daughter of Singra, the Wicked Witch of the South) *Brieuc Affe (son of the miser from The Miser and the Monkey) *Brother Fairchild (son of the sister from The Brother and the Sister; older brother of Sister) *Clovis Huitre (son of one of the litigants from The Oyster and the Litigants) *Cornelius Vlooi (son of the wrestler from The Flea and the Wrestler) *Cyprien Pecheur (son of the fisher from The Little Fish and the Fisher) *Evan Fauconnier (son of the falconer from The King, the Kite, and the Falconer) *Gael Desjardins (son of the gardener from The Gardener and His Lord) *Gladys Cigno (daughter of Thirsty John from The Swan and the Cook) *Gloriana Southwell (daughter of Glinda, the Good Witch of the South) *Jane Jinjur (daughter of Jinjur) *Jason Citrouille (son of the man from The Acorn and the Pumpkin) *Kiki Burra (daughter of the kookaburra from Kookaburra) *Laurine de Winter (granddaughter of Milady de Winter from The Three Musketeers; older twin sister of Maurine) *Lily Chicken (successor of Chicken Little) *Lola Desruisseaux (daughter of the woman from The Woman Drowned) *Mara Westwick (daughter of the Wicked Witch of the West) *Maurine de Winter (granddaughter of Milady de Winter from The Three Musketeers; younger twin sister of Laurine) *Melanie Lelait (daughter of the milkmaid from The Milkmaid and her Pail) *Nathaniel Nutt (son of the narrator of I Had a Little Nut Tree) *Nerissa Blackfish (a hunter of Artemis) *Olga Eastwick (daughter of the Wicked Witch of the East) *Quinty van Mooie (daughter of Pretty Little Dutch Girl) *Rudy Cormoran (grandson of the cormorant from The Fishes and the Cormorant) *Shelby Tucker (daughter of Little Tommy Tucker) *Sister Fairchild (daughter of the sister from The Brother and the Sister; younger sister of Brother) *Tabitha Griffiths (daughter of Trot) *Titania Northwell (daughter of the Good Witch of the North) *Vainglory Charming (one of the Charmless Trio) *Valiant Charming (one of the Charmless Trio) *Vespa Wiggins (daughter of the Wasp in a Wig) *Vixetta Charming (one of the Charmless Trio) *Wesley Hubbard (grandson of Old Mother Hubbard) *Zita Northwick (daughter of Mombi, the Wicked Witch of the North) Category:Subpages